The proposed Alzheimer's Disease Research center (ADRC) will be built on existing individual expertise and institutional commitment to the study of Alzheimer's disease (AD), clinical care of patients, and the dissemination of knowledge concerning this devastating disorder. University Hospitals of Cleveland (UHC) and Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) support an Alzheimer Center that coordinates research, clinical care, and educational programs in AD. Our proposed ADRC will examine the functional importance abnormalities occurring in AD ranging from molecular biology to activities of daily living. Emphasis will be placed on understanding inter-relationships between different levels of scientific inquiry, i.e. how do changes in messenger RNA relate to cell dysfunction; how does cell dysfunction relate to cognitive impairment; and how does cognitive impairment convert to functional disability? The proposed ADRC will be organized around five cores: 1) Administrative, 2) Clinical (including a patient registry and a data management and analysis component), 3) Research Training and Information Transfer Core (Education Core), 4) Imaging Core, and 5) Neuropathology Core. Three research projects will be added to the already existing research program: 1) Vessels of the Brain Aging and AD (Harik/Kalaria), 2) Characterization of Amyloid in AD (Younkin), 3) Functional Communication Decline in AD (Ripich). In addition, we propose several pilot research projects which will be built on our already existing pilot grant research program. Studies proposed for year one include: Immunostain Fingerprints of the Neural Tissue (Caplan), PHF Binding Proteins (Perry), and Socially Desirable Response Tendency and Caregiver Burden (Smyth). Second year proposal include: Physicians' Attitudes and Practices toward AD Patients (Kahana), ADL skills and Cognitive Status in AD (Martin), Higher Visual Functions in AD (Mendez), and Black and White Caregivers of Elders with Dementia (Wykle/Segall). The proposed ADRC will permit an already cohesive, nationally recognized group of investigators to continue making major contributions to understanding this disorder, converting this understanding into improved clinical care, and educating lay groups, professionals, and policy makers--both locally and nationally--concerning this devastating disease.